Quizzes and Kratts
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: Come one! Come all! Figure out who you are; Chris, or Martin? And find out many other things! :D I do not own WK.
1. Which Brother Are You?

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts... even as much as I would want to! XD)_

**_Which Wild Kratt are you? How about we find out?_**

_**1. If it's raining outside, what do you do?**_

A. Wait for the rain to stop, then search for the secret of the squirmy wormy!

B. Stay inside and study rain particles. Then head outside and look at worms and such.

C. Go out, start dancing, and sing, "_I'm singin' in the rain!_"

**_2. Zach Varmitech is sitting at the table across from you in a restaurant. What do you do?_**

A. Quickly call the police to surround the place!

B. Sit and spy on him. Maybe he doesn't see you? Gotta plan this out.

C. ATTACK!

**_3. If Aviva gave you three power discs to choose from, what would you take?_**

A. Cheetah!**_  
_**

B. Badger!

C. Lion! And you'd take the rest anyway.

**_4. When you met the love of your life, what did you do?_**

A. Smiled uncontrollably, with your goofy grin.

B. Got real nervous and stuttered, but tried to keep it cool.

C. Haven't met him/her yet. Or have I?...

_**5. Jimmy Z just told a hilarious joke, do you:**_

A. Roll on the floor laughing.

B. Laugh, then right it down to remember it for later.

C. Crack up, and die of laughter.

**_6. Which is your favorite food?_**

A. Spaghetti.

B. Pizza, but you wont tell JZ.

C. Er... CAN'T DECIDE!

**_MOSTLY A's  
_**

_Your Martin Kratt! You're always out there for action!_

**_MOSTLY B's  
_**

_Your Chris Kratt! You're always prepared and ready!_**_  
_**

**_MOSTLY C's  
_**

_You're me... as in Silver! Which is just weird! XD Or... possibly if you got mostly C's, you could be my evil twin? O_O_**_  
_**

_Er... let's hope not.  
_

**_7. You are apparently reading this poll. But did you take it all?_**

A. Yes, and I turned out to be someone totally different then I expected. o_O**_  
_**

B. Not... really... I got to go now! ^^'

C. I freaking wrote it... T_T I don't have to take it.

~Silver XP XD X3


	2. Crazy Much?

Martin finished scribbling down the last few answers, "Okay, done. _And I am_-" he froze, and blinked, "-_no one I really want to be..._"

Silver was sitting across from him, leaning back in her chair with her feet up on the dais, "_What?_ End up being Chris or something?"

Martin shook his head, "I didn't get _anyone._"

Chris was sitting next to his brother, trying to finish up on his own quiz. He looked over and took Martin's paper, "Okay... let me see... _A, B, A, B, C, C_?" he shook his head and gave back the paper, "Sorry bro, those are all equal... And BTW; You know that some of those answers you picked, don't even sound like you?"

Martin sighed, "Okay, _whatever... _still, you said those are all equal._ What do I do?_"

Silver shook her head, "Bonus question at the bottom, people."

Martin looked down, and answered _A_. "Okay, there! YES! _Finally!_ I am myself!" and he jumped up and acted as if he had won the lottery.

Chris rolled his eyes and got back to his own quiz, "If the quiz is about us, how come we have to take it?"

Silver thought that over for a second, "Um... _maybe because it makes for a good second chapter_, before another quiz?"

"It's not a very good idea..."

"Hey! When you start making quiz's, come talk to me!" Silver said, slightly offended.

Chris simply reached back, and pulled out a piece of paper, "Here."

She blinked, "And this is-?"

"A quiz."

"You actually _wrote_ a quiz?" Sil asked, eyes wide open, questioningly.

"Um, _yeah..._"

Silver shook her head and sighed, "Okay... let's see this thing..." and she read it over.

**_ARE YOU A CRAZY AUTHOR?_ **

Sil blinked, "Am I suppose to find that offensive?"

"_Just do it._"

"Fine... _alright, alright..._"**  
**

**_1. If you were offered to be a guest star on your favorite show, would you take it?_**

_A. Yes! Totally!_

_B. ARE YOU CRAZY? DUH! I'D TAKE IT! I'D TAKE IT! *faints laughing*_

_C. Well, maybe, depends on which day._

**_2. If your fanfic was chosen to be aired on TV, what would you do?_  
**

_A. Burst out crying with joy, then kiss some random person._**_  
_**

_B. Thank the TV.  
_

_C. Smile with pride!  
_

_**3. How would you describe yourself as an author?**  
_

_A. Descriptive, and thoughtful.**  
**_

_B. Loud and funny.  
_

_C. Psycho maniac.  
_

Silver paused, and blinked, "Who would answer psycho maniac?"_  
_

Martin, from behind Sil, looked off her paper, "Apparently you would..."

Silver glared and hid her paper from Martin and Chris, "_Hisss..._"

Chris just stared, "Anyway, keep going lady..."

**_4. What happens when you have sugar?_**

_A. You start singing random songs._**_  
_**

_B. You get a little hyper, not very much though...  
_

_C. __DESTRUCTION._  


___**5. Do you have rabies?**  
_

___A. Maybe... WHO TOLD YOU?**  
**_

___B. Unknown.  
_

___C. No.  
_

Silver shook her head, and looked to Chris and Martin who were laughing their heads off, "You guys just got bored on this, didn't you?"___  
_

"Just check your results!" Chris said in between chuckles.

**_Based on what you answered, add up your points and find out what you are!_**

_1. A(2 points) B(1point) C(3 points)  
_

_2. A(1 point) B(2 points) C(3 points)  
_

_3. A(3 points) B(2 points) C(1 point)  
_

_4. A(2 points) B(3 point) C(1 points)  
_

_5. A(1 point) B(2 points) C(3 points)  
_

**_Almost 15 points  
_**

_You're safe. Don't fret; there's not an ounce of crazy author blood in you!  
_

**_Almost 10 points  
_**

_You're okay. You can get a little loud, or wild sometimes, but you aren't considered a 'psycho'... yet...  
_

_**Almost 5 points**  
_

_EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! CRAZY AUTHOR ALERT!**  
**_

Silver's mouth plopped open, "HEY! I'm not _that_ bad!"_  
_

Martin chuckled, "Well, the results said it... _not us_..."

"You two did this on purpose!" Silver complained, "You're trying to make me look bad!"

Chris shook his head, trying not to laugh, "Well... it's... _funny._.."

Silver growled and rolled up her sleeves, "OH I'LL SHOW YOU CRAZY! COME 'ERE!"

"Run Chris! _Run!_" Martin called out, as he grabbed the quiz and made a dash for it.

"_I am! I am!_" Chris said, laughing all the way, as he followed Martin. Silver was right behind them shouting. The Tech team, Kitty Carlo and Survivor all simply sat and watched.

Jimmy Z sighed, "Sad she didn't mention us until the end of the chapter..."

"Well it's better then nothin'..." Koki said with a shrug, "We might have a quiz about us next time."

"Oh well," Aviva said, then turned to you, "Hey, by the way, thanks for reading."

"_And review!_ Sil's bad with ideas for chapters and so on..." Kitty added.

"I HEARD THAT!" Silver's voice traveled back, "I'll get you next, Kit!"

Survivor just gave a simple hum. (hum translation; Review! Otherwise who knows what will happen next? X3)

~Silver XP XD X3


	3. You A Fan? Or What?

**Silver; *steps out awkwardly onto the stage* Um... g'day mates! ^^ Today I will not be giving you a quiz.**

***Boos from the audience.**

**Silver; HEY! Heyheyheyhey! I said _I'm_ not, but _WildKrattsSuperFan1_ is! She wrote this whole chapter! (if you don't add the beginning and ending author notes...)  
**

***cheers***

**Silver; XD That's better, now, back to you WKSF1! (I sound like a news reporter person... *steps out*)**

HELLLLLLLOOOOO everybody and welcome to the quiz: How Big of a Wild Kratts Fan Are You!

I will ask ten questions.

Fill them out in your review and I will tell you How Big a Wild Kratts Fan Are You!

So lets begin. And what better way to kick off this event then with the two brothers we love dearly for their constant goal to help us learn about the creature world, here to announce the questions... Chris and Martin Kratt!

*Chris and Martin run onto the stage and fight for a few seconds over the mic*

*audience hears faint mumblings through the mic.*

Martin: _Chris...give it..._

Chris: _Martin...let go!_

Martin: _You let go!_

*Audience laughs*

WKSF1: *clears throat to grab the Kratts' attention*

Martin: *Wins the tug-o-war* Oh, uh, hi... sorry you had to see that, WKSF1 just wanted us to look like idiots. :/

Chris: _That I'll agree with._

WKSF1: HEY! :P

Martin: ANYWAY! On with the questions. Yeesh! *whispers to Chris in his ear* _Do we have to do this?_

WKSF1: *calls over* Yes!

Chris: How'd you hear that?!

WKSF1: Ummmmm...I WROTE IT!

Chris and Martin: -.- -.-

Martin; **Question 1:**

** You run home from school to find you missed an episode of Wild Kratts. What do you do?**

_A: Pound the floor screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_ B: I never miss an episode, I've set my TV to record the whole series._

_ C: It's OK, I'll get it next time._

_ D: Who cares?! Where's my cookies and milk?_

Chris; **Question 2:**

**How do you show your "Wild Kratt Madness" to the world?**

_A: I quote what the bros say word for word at least once a day_

_ B: I draw them ALL the time, and post them on Wikia_

_ C: I'm on Wild Kratts FanFiction 24/7_

_ D: I hide it from the world, I'M TOO OLD TO WATCH THAT BABY SHOW!_

Chris and Martin; WKSF1 wrote that last one?

WKSF1: *shrugs* Hey, I've been told it before! DX

Martin; **Question 3:**

** If you were in Wild Kratts, who would you be?**

_A: Along side Aviva to help her with her inventions_

_ B: Along side Chris and Martin, TO THE CREATURE RESCUE!_

_ C: Along side Jimmy and play video games_

_ D: Along side Zach, one day, this Wild Kratt nonsense will disappear._

Chris; Question 4:

**You're walking down the sidewalk, when you see a worm stuck on the pavement,** (_REALLY WKSF1?!_ WKSF1: HEY! It's from Mystery of the Squirmy Wormy! Chris; -.-) **what do you do?**

_A: Pick it up and quote what Chris said in 'Mystery of the Squirmy Wormy' when he did the same thing_

_ B: Pick it up, take it home and observe it, then let it go_

_ C: Take it home to your compost bin_

_ D: Walk on by to let it fry in the sun_

Martin; **Question 5:**

** How many times have you seen all the Wild Kratts episodes that have aired so far?**

_A: I haven't seen all of them_

_ B: I've seen them all at least once or twice_

_ C: Over fifty times each! (I know every episode word for word)_

_ D: Do I really care?_

Chris; **Question 6:**

** Do you act out being your own character every time Wild Kratts is on?**

_A: Never!_

_ B: ALWAYS!_

_ C: Sometimes_

_ D: I don't have an OC. :(_

Martin; **Question 7:**

** You're walking down the street in Ottawa when you see the real Kratt Brothers, and they wave to you as you pass, what do you do?**

_A: Stop, then faint_

_ B: Scream! Then go home and blog about it._

_ C: Stop in your tracks to say you're their biggest fan_

_ D: Casually nod your head, and keep walking_

Chris; **Question 8:**

** If you had the chance to see the Wild Kratts Animation Studio in person, what would you do?**

_A: A tour...of the Wild Kratts Animation Studio? I'M SOOOOO THERE!_

_ B: Suggest to the animators of adding a gag reel to the next DVD_

_ C: Take over and animate yourself to permanently put in the show_

_ D: *yawn* Throw the invitation in the trash_

Martin: Wha? *looks at the last suggestion* That's rude!

WKSF1: GUYS!

Chris: We have to get back to the Wild Kratts set in five minuets! How much longer do we have to be here?

WKSF1: Just 2 more questions. please? :*) *Makes puppy dog face*

Chris: OHHHHHH, I can't win to a girl...Alright! -.-

Martin;** Question 9:**

** Say you got a phone call one day, and the Kratts wanted your OC in an episode. How would you react?**

_A: *Girly screams then faints*_

_ B: Run around the house for three hours like a toddler, screaming_

_ C: Get you passport to Ottawa you've been keeping for just this occasion_

_ D: "Is this a phone scam?" DX_

Chris; **Question 10**

** Did you really care about the Wild Kratts enough to take this test**

_A: Of coarse!_

_ B: I just wanted to see the questions_

_ C: I was forced to do this...AND I'VE BEEN TORTURED!_

_ D: This was a waste of my time!_

Chris; FINALLY!

WKSF1: Those are the questions.

Martin: Yikes! Eva Almos wanted us on the set five minuets ago!

Chris; We've gotta get back there before she fires us!

WKSF1: *?* Guys, you're the creators of the show, how could you get fired? :/

Anyway! Please put your quiz answers into the white box below, and I'll tell you How Big A Wild Kratts Fan Are You!

GOOD NIGHT! XD

**Silver; *steps back out as WKSF1 leaves with the Kratts* Hi again, let's have a round of applause for WKSF1!**

***claps and cheers***

**Silver; XD Anyway, write your results in a review, and WKSF1 will send you your results!**

_**~Silver XP XD X3  
**_

_**-WildKrattsSuperFan1 ^_^  
**_


	4. The Quiz I Was To Bored To Title

Okay... are you ready for probably the most random Fan-fiction quiz that you'll ever have? Let's hope so.

So here are the rules;

_-In this quiz, you're answering everything yourself without multiple choice, so make sure you use proper language, decent usage of words, and a polite tone, etc._

_-This is a writing quiz. So be prepared to write!_

_-Please answer every question in order! So when others are reading them, they don't get confused._

_-To trolls, and negative anonymous people; Please show courtesy to your fellow authors/readers, and show us what good FanFictioners are all about. 8D_

_-I've seen others do this kind of quiz on FF before, so YES, it is allowed. __(This isn't much of a rule...)_

_-I've got a lot of these questions off of an art site. So, copyright technically goes to them. (This isn't much of a rule either...)_

_LET US BEGIN!_

**_When Quizzes Couldn't Get Any Crazier, Quiz._**

**1. So, for starter's, why are you taking this quiz?**

**2. Yeah, okay. That's cool. Now, stand up and close your eyes, spin around three times, then open your eyes, and tell me the first thing you see.**

**3. Interesting! Now, bang your head on your keyboard (gently) and use the letters you get to make a sentence! Example; rhfh (ouch) Rick Has Furry Hair. Lol.**

**4. Nice! Okay, if you have any favorite character(s)/oc(s) from a show/book/movie/etc. write a little short paragraph about you awarding them with a pink sparkly bow and how they'll react.**

**5. Okay, just randomly, write a paragraph or two about something, well, _random_ about your favorite show- but make it funny! ;) (appropriately funny of course...)**

**6. Grab the book nearest to you, flip to page 22, and write down the last sentence on that page.**

**7. Okay, Star Wars name time! To make your Star Wars name; write down the first three letters of your last name, the first two letters of your first name, and the first three letters of your mom's maiden name. Example; Mine is 'Woo Te Boo'. T_T It's not something I'm proud of.**

**8. Okay, for your detective name, take your favorite color, and favorite animal. Example; Green Lion. **

**9. What did you eat this morning?**

**10. Yum! So what's your most embarrassing moment?**

**11. What's a conversation you could picture having between your oc(s) and yourself? If you don't have an oc, show us what your conversation would be with your favorite book character. Or, you could have your oc have a conversation with your favorite book character instead! :3**

**12. So, are you bored yet? Or are you enjoying the random nonsense! XD**

**13. Oh no! Only two more questions! How are you reacting?**

**14. So... how's the weather? (If your weather isn't interesting, make something completely up! 8D Example; *singing* It's raining men! Hallelujah!)**

**15. Weird weather. Well, looks like this is the end of this quiz. So why don't you show your true authorness, and write a beautiful ending scene to... something! Anything! ^^**

**Thanks for taking this quiz!**

Well, you don't really need to review... considering the quiz is practically the review for you guys. XD Hope ya'll liked it! 'Til we meet again! Goodbye! See ya on the Creature Trail!

_~SilverWaterBombadil XP XD X3_


End file.
